


Wrapped Up In You

by acatenthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, M/M, Tentacle Lube, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Jongdae has a crush on the super hot bouncer, who happens to be an asari, a race known for their hotness, cuteness and magic dicks. Too bad nobody told him about the 'magic' part.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. Encounter With A Racist And A Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** :  
> Tentacles  
> Tentacles sex  
> Tentacle Lube

Jongdae is in dire need of money.

This is the only reason why he's at the club owners tiny office at 2:48 in the morning instead of getting shitfaced drunk on the bar. If he lands this job, he can finally buy the hardcopies of college books instead of downloading pirated pdfs. He's pretty sure he got this in the bag, he'll just have to not get triggered by his soon-to-be-boss. Which is turning out to be a great feat.

"A Terran?"

Jongdae grits his teeth and smiles sweetly, "Yes, I'm a _human_."

"Hmmm," The Koraii's tone is condescending at best. _Racist_ _pighead_ , Jondae thinks to himself while making sure his smile stays saccharine sweet. The Shitface leers at him, "Are you sure you can handle this job? Terrans tend to be.. fragile."

Jongdae's eyebrows twitch, but he manages to keep a straight face, "Actually, I'm well versed at self-defence. And, I'm good at defusing tensed customers, not to mention I'm extremely professional. Also, I have experience in mixing drinks in one of the most popular clubs in Earth." He was a glorified busboy at his uncle's norebang, but the Shithugger didn't need to know that.

"Well, we _are_ short-handed, and I'm sure business will flourish even more once our customers pick up the.. _exotic_ nature of our new employee." The Shitlicker exposes the sharp yellow teeth (maybe he does dine in a toilet, nothing else can explain _that_ color) in his mouth in grimace of a smile. "You will start working on tuesday. Make sure you're on time. I don't like sloppy employees." Jongdae tries his damnest to look grateful and not about-to-throw-a-punch. _Be_ _cool_ _Jongdae_ , _you_ _need_ _this_ _job_ _more_ _than_ _the_ _satisfaction_ _of_ _punching_ _the_ _Shitfuck's_ _teeth_ _loose_.

Jongdae receives his employee card from his new boss and slinks out of the broom closet that Whats-his-face calls his office. It's a week night, yet the club is full enough for the air to turn humid. He makes to the bar situated in the middle of the club. It's location separates the area into three parts- first the dancefloor, then the bar itself, and lastly- a multipurpose area with some tables and chairs scattered around, two pool tables and a staircase to the VIP area on the tiny second floor. The bar currently has only one bartender who's trying to keep up with the flux of orders, soon to be dealing with last call. Jongdae seats himself in one of the high stools, thinking that he should scope out the job he just landed.

But first, a message to Xing-ge to let him know that What's-his-face didn't murder him to enrich his collection to 'exotic creatures'. Fucking douchebag. 

"I'm hoping that's not directed at me, cutie-pie."

Jongdae looks up from his phone to see the bartender staring at him, smirk planted in a smug face. Jongdae stares right back, not sure whether the irritation he's feeling is residual anger towards What's-his-face or if it has manifested from the want to take the smirk of the bartender's face (by kissing or punching, he's not picky).

"Okay, first of all, you're not the douchebag, but you do have the potential to be one," PrettyFace huffs at him, "second of all, stop hitting on me, I'm your new co-worker." Jongdae flashes his employee card, "And lastly, stop looking smug like you just got laid. Wait," Jongdae suspiciously eyes the entrance to the bathroom, "you didn't, did you?"

CuteFace looks offended, "I'm a profesional, okay? So, I didn't get laid, not yet, anyway."

Jongdae quirks his eyebrow, "Which part of _I'm_ _your_ _coworker_ didn't you get?"

Pretty face quips right back, "What's the harm in getting to know your coworker? I told you, I'm a _professional_. Aren't you?"

The petty jab gets to jongdae more than he wants to admit. The quiet 'this is a bad idea' from the teeny tiny voice from the back of his head gets drowned under the hissing snarl of 'I'll show you professionalism' and the cheer of his dick. Although his dick cheers at any remote possibility of getting into action, Jongdae cant help but listen to it this time. So, it's inevitable that Jongdae leans on the bar and asks Smugface, "When's the last call?"

Later into the night (dawn?) Jongdae and Baekhyun (as he was informed) stumbles into the foyer of Jongdae and Yixing's shared apartment. Jongdae's balance is tipped off with Baekhyun fumbling with his clothes. Jongdae wrenches both him and Baekhyun into the tiny studio apartment despite the flurry of hands threatening to rip his clothes off. This results in Jongdae crashing into the horrid ugly couch with Baekhyun on top of him. He tries to get up, to navigate Baekhyun into the bedroom. Baekhyun looks at the door Jongdae is trying to wiggle towards and turns back to suck at Jongdae's neck. "Your bedroom?" Jongdae grunts back in affirmation and sighs in irritation when Baekhyun mumbles a noncommital "Too far". At least Xing-ge doesn't come back before eight. Speaking of which, where the fuck is his phone, Xing-ge never messeged him back-

Jongdae gives an involuntary shriek as pain blooms in his neck. He looks at the only person who could be the reason behind the teeth indents he now surely has on his neck. The little shit scowls at him, "Keep your attention on me." He pinches Jongdae's nipple extra hard through his shirt too, for good measure.

Jongdae bites down on his lower lip to contain the pain and rage curling through his veins, scowling right back. _O_ _h_ _you_ _want_ _attention_ , _do_ _you_? _let's_ _see_ _if_ _you_ _can_ _handle_ _the_ _shit_ _you_ _just_ _pulled_ _on_ _me._

Jongdae mouths along Baekhyun's shoulder until he finds the place where Baekhyun's most sensitive. Baekhyun's breathy moan soon turns into a bloodcurling shriek as Jongdae chomps down on Baekhyun's shoulder as if it was lightly seasoned grilled squid. Jongdae can't eat too spicy food, after all.

"So... this isn't working." Jongdae starts awkwardly from the kitchenette, working over the coffee machine to prepare two cups of rich, bitter sleep chasing necter. "Gee, you think?" Baekhyun snarks from the couch where he's delicately applying an icepack on his shoulder. The bruise is turning purple, along with being swollen just a tad bit. Jongdae does not feel even an ounce of remorse over it. "Not so fun when the tables are turned, eh?"

"I was engaging in foreplay! You're the one who chomped down on me like i was a seasoned radish."

Jongdae scrunches his nose, "radishes are gross. I think squid would suit you better, just as wiggly." He shakes his head, "Besides, if that's your idea of foreplay, then we're definitely not compatible. "

Baekhyun gapes at him, dumbfounded. Then he accuses a finger at Jongdae, screeching, "I thought humans were nice! Not violent and rude!"

"Uh," Jongdae winces, apparently assuming Baekhyun to be a human was a mistake, "Aren't you? Human, I mean?"

Baekhyun stares at him like he sprouted two heads, "No? I'm an asari, duh. Humans are really rare on this part of galaxy, don't you know? You're the only one I've seen in the club so far. And I've been working there for three years. You aren't even my type, I just hit on you cause you're a human."

Jongdae's vision whitens in rage, "You hit on me because I'm human?" Jongdae picks up a knife, then puts it back down when he realizes attempted murder will most probably have him expelled from the scholarship program. Instead, he picks one mug of boiling hot coffee, verbally berating his toxic coworker-to-be, "Is this how all the people in club will be like? You will either demean me because I'm a human, or fetishize me?"

Baekhyun tenses up, eyeing the mug fearfully, "No no no I wasn't fetishizing you I've just never known someone with mono-dicks I was just curious I'm not a pervert I swear please don't hurt-"

His tirade is cut off with the click of the front door opening.

Yixing enters the apartment, already in the process of shedding his medic gears off like it's a second layer of skin, the material soaked in gore and blood.

Baekhyun looks at Yixing, who's face is still covered in a mask, and he looks back at Jongdae with watering puppy eyes and squeaks, "I'm sorry for offending you, sir, that wasn't my intention. Please, please let me live."

Jongdae rolls his eyes and takes the mug to Yixing, "Baekhyun, this is my roommate Yixing, Xing-ge, that's Baekhyun."

Yixing grunts non-committaly, downs the entire cup of coffee in two big gulps and stumbles into the tiny bathroom, leaving bloody foot prints behind. Jongdae yells after him, "Ge, why didn't you take a shower after your job? Did you forget?" 

From the couch, Baekhyun whimpers.

If Jongdae rolls his eyes any harder, they'll crawl back inside of his head. "Calm your tits, he's a trauma surgeon, not a serial killer."

Baekhyun looks unconvinced, already standing up, "Please, just let me leave."

Jongdae slaps the unbitten side of Baekhyun's shoulder, making him sit back down, "Not so fast, tell me about the club, and what my job entails, and our other colleagues. I start working from tomorrow you know, I need information." Jongdae smiles at him threateningly. 

Baekhyun smiles back, or at least tries to. Another puppy dog whimper escapes from his lips, "What do you wanna know?"


	2. Encounter With The Sin Incarnate

Jongdae walks into the club tuesday evening to see Baekhyun waiting for him on a barstool, immersed neck deep in sns. Jongdae walks towards him, "Are we the first ones here?"

Startled, Baekhyun jumps half a meter high in the air, limbs flailing. His cellphone falls on the plush carpet, screen side up. From the illuminated screen, a dimpled Yixing smiles broadly, the picture Jongdae recognizes as the one taken at Yixing's high school graduation, uploaded about half a decade ago.

_What the fuck._

Baekhyun speaks up after a long, long minute of silence, "I can explain."  
At Jongdae's quirked eyebrow, he adds his 'explanation', "He's hot and just my type." Jongdae slaps the back of Baekhyun's head with enough vigour to be threatening, "If you play with him, I'll eviscrate you."

Baekhyun's pupils shakes in fear, his voice squeaky like a mouse, "I won't, I won't. I'm serious about him."

Appeased for now, Jongdae orders the Stalker, "Show me how to navigate the bar."

Between getting the hang of his new gig and the insistant chatter of Baekhyun, the two hours went by quickly, and soon enough, other club employees start arriving. Jongdae introduces himself to each of them, and fixes them up with their requested drinks.

Everyone arrives fairly early except the bouncers, since they don't have to prepare anything before customers arrive.

Which is why, just 10 minutes before the gate opens, a new voice orders in a cool, melodic tone, "Whiskey, neat."

Jongdae's hands work on autopilot while his mouth runs amock, "Why would you drink whiskey neat? It tastes horrible without ice." Turning around, he puts the short tumblr down and looks up.

And.

_Wow._

In front of him sits one of God's hottest creation, and Jongdae stares unabashedly at the beautiful face, captivated by the huge eyes twinkling with mirth. The handsome stranger very obviously checks Jongdae out, heated gaze sweeping over his work-outfit, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake.

Jongdae feels his ears catch on fire, and the rush of blood then spreads down to his cheeks and neck as the Adonis's eyes settles on his face yet again. Just as those glossy, pouty lips stretches into a smirk, Jongdae eyes slide away to the side, unble to handle such lethal charms.

He hears a small, soft laugh and something along the lines of 'cute' from the sin incarnate in from of him, or perhaps, that’s just his mind playing tricks. Either way, Jongdae's eyes doesn't stray from the safe place on the counter-top.

The man introduces himself, "I'm Minseok." and outstretches a hand towards Jongdae. Jongdae accepts the handshake ( _oh shit is his hand too sweaty?_ ) and feels the warm but strong grip, a testament to Minseok's strength. Jongdae doesn't swoon and definitely doesn't imagine himself being manhandled by the same pair of hands in a rather different, horizontal setting, nope.

"I'm Jongdae, I'm the new-"

"The new bartender, yes, I know. Boss told me there was a new hire, but," Minseok's grip loosens and the palm moves up, the thumb rubbing at Jongdae's pulse point on his wrist, "I didn't expect you to be this.. _cute_."

Jongdae stammers out a respose he would have never voiced out loud on his first day on the job if he weren't so flustered, "Maybe Whats-his-face was too busy mooning over my ' _exotic_ _nature_ '."

Minseok was staring at Jongdae's mouth with half-lidded eyes, but at Jongdae's irate words, Minseok's eyes flicks up to meet Jongdae's own, pouty lips parted in surprise.

Then Minseok throws his head back in a hearty laugh, his eyes crinkling. Jongdae stares in fascination, at Minseok's top lip, so thinly stretched over pretty teeth that it has all but disappeared, at the soft cheeks bunching up. Warmth flutters in Jongdae's heart, it's so unfair that people like this exists, so hot yet cute at the same time.

Minseok informs Jongdae after his laughter subsides, "I see you've met Abera, and given him quite a flattering nickname, to boot. But he's not our boss though, he's just the guy who hires and fires us."

Well, it's nice to know that he isn't working for a creepy racist bastard. But, first thing first.

Jongdae leans towards Minseok, just a tad bit, and asks, "How old are you?"

Minseok hums, "28, by the union-year."

"Then," Jongdae feels a grin forming on his own face, "I should call you hyung." He has always liked dating a bit older guys.

Minseok tilts his head, "What's that?"

"It's an honorific from korean language." Jongdae replies, and tacks on another question, when he remembers Baekhyun saying he's the only human here, "So um, which species?", ugh, so awkward, "Are you?"

Apparently Minseok is rather amused than offended by Jongdae's cringy fumbling with words. He perches his chin on his propped up hand, looking unbelievably cute, and says, "I'm an asari, earth-boy."

Jongdae asks in a faint voice, "Are all asari this attractive?"

Jongdae has the privilege to hear the full belly laugh from Minseok again, melodic voice expressing his amusement, "Yeah, pretty much, we are prized throughout the union for our beauty and uh, our _lower regions_." 

Jongdae is now approximately the color of a tomato, "Lower.. regions?"

Minseok's tilts his head back, just a bit, and his eyes turns darker, "I meant, we have very dexterous cocks." The damned thumb is tracing patterns on his wrist again, "I would love to show you mine, if you're interested." 

Jongdae squeaks out rather breathlessly, "Of course I'm interested! Do you not have a mirror at home or what?"

There's a half smile on Minseok's face as he presses his lips to Jongdae's knuckles, "Then, after your shift ends, let me take you home?" 

Jongdae nods fervently, and as Minseok leaves to deal with the flood of customers outside the gate, he looks longingly at Minseok's retreating back. 

Jongdae sighs as he polishes the counter with a rag, and wills his expectant dick to get... less hard.

_Down, boy. You'll get your treat later tonight._

He has to endure the long shift ahead of him. If he wants the ethereal asari's attention, he has to tackle this first. 

So he adjusts his pants, slaps on a professional smile on his face, and asks the first customer, 

"What can I get you?"


	3. Beautiful View

Minseok's apartment has a spectacular view. Especially the bedroom window- the wide, floor-to-ceiling opening is closed off with a pane of glass as clear as filtered air. They're so high up that the window makes Jongdae feel like the apartment is floating in the middle of the sky. Dots of lights are the only reminder of the bustling city below, blurred through the veil of mist, pollution and fog.  
  
Jongdae has never seen such a spectacular view since he left his homeplanet, but he's a little too distracted at the moment to properly apprieciate it.  
  
He's on Minseok's super comfortable bed, surrounded with soft sheets and cloudy pillows. Minseok has stripped Jongdae to his boxers and himself to his jeans long before, and right now he's trailing the countless moles Jongdae has on his skin with open-mouthed kisses. The smooth, soft gliding of wet lips and tongue on Jongdae's sensitive skin has him squirming and wiggling around on the mattress. He almost slides to the other side of the bed but, Minseok tuts, and hauls Jongdae back under him with too much ease, and holds Jongdae's tiny waist in a firm grip. This display of strength makes Jongdae melt, his eyes fluttering close, accepting whatever he's given.  
  
Over him, Minseok sighs and noses at his jawline, "You like that, sweet boy? You like it when I move you around as I see fit?" A littany of 'yes's fall from Jongdae's lips, making Minseok smile.  
  
Jongdae opens his eyes to a soft sweet smile and adoring eyes, and this somehow makes him more embarrased than being almost naked. He urges at Minseok to take his jeans off, wanting the clothing to be gone so he can see for himself what all the fuss is about.  
  
Minseok urges Jongdae back, "Why don't you go first? I wanna see you."  
  
Jongdae is too impatient to be shy right now, so he takes off his boxers and spreads his legs, presenting his assests. Minseok makes a noise of wonder at the sight of Jongdae's smooth pink cock, cooing at it, "Pretty." Jongdae feels himself flushing to the roots of his hair, Minseok being hyperfocused on his junk fueling his embarrasement.  
  
Minseok on the other hand, is probably having the time of his life. He's touching Jongdae's cock all over, licking it, stroking it, and everytime it twitches or spurts out a bead of precome, Minseok's eyes widens in fascination and delight. He pops the thick shiny head into his mouth and sucks on it like a candy, tonguing at the slit. Then, he takes his mouth off of it to ask Jongdae curiously, "You taste really warm and salty, is that a human thing or a Jongdae thing?"

Jongdae had been moaning like a dying whale this whole time, so when he answers, his voice is slightly hoarse, "H-human male thing, our precome is salty but the sperm is bitter."  
  
Minseok nods attentively and then sets his eyes to Jongdae's sac next, "What's this?"  
  
Jongdae's whole body shudder when Minseok touches the skin and strokes it gently. He moans out, "That's my testicles, be careful, it's super sensitive."  
  
"Woah," Minseok stares at it with wide eyes, "humans are fascinating, ours are embedded within our body." He holds the sac gently in his palm, "So cute. And the skin is so soft, too!"  
  
Mortification from being observed this closely has Jongdae whining at Minseok, "Okay, you've had your fun, now it's my turn, take your jeans off!"  
  
Minseok kisses Jongdae on his hip once more, and then sits up, sliding off the skinny clothing.  
  
Jongdae feels his mouth go slack at the sight. There, on Minseok's crotch, instead of cock and balls, hangs seven appendages, three of them slightly thicker than the others. The thick ones are adorned with mushroom heads, with slits on them, they are just like Jongdae's cock, if it were more flexible and a lot longer. The thin ones are significantly longer than the other three, adorned with suction disks on the tip instead of mushroom heads.  
  
The thick ones are flushed red and a bit firmer, while the thin ones are a soft pink color and a lot more... wiggly.  
  
Jongdae gulps, in nervousness or excitement he doesn't know. He reaches for Minseok's hand and asks, "So, how are we gonna do this?"  
  
Minseok grabs his hand and kisses his fingers, "Let's get you comfortable first. Do you want to lie on your stomach or back?"  
  
Well _,_ that's a no brainer _._ Jongdae lies down on the soft sheets, his back on the mattress. Minseok uses the pillows to prop up Jongdae's ass, making sure his spine stays comfortable on the bedding. Then he moves in between Jongdae's legs and hovers down to kiss him.  
  
Jongdae feels himself relaxing more, turning into a puddle of goo from the sweetness of the kisses. Minseok's tentacles are caressing Jongdae's skin, one of the thick ones rubbing it's head on his crack, leaving thick precome cooling on Jongdae's skin.  
  
The mushroom head sits gently against Jongdae's entrance, making the wet, thick precome ooz around his asshole and seep inside. One of the thin suckers worms itself under the mushroom-slit, flicking the suction-head on the pucker of Jongdae's hole.  
  
After a long minute, the sucker wiggles it's way inside, the glide made smooth by the copius amout of slick precome the other tentacle is producing. It's like a finger, just as thin but much more flexible. It flattens itself against Jongdae's inside, smearing the lube around. Soon enough, it finds Jongdae's prostate, and attches itself on the smooth bump, sucking on the bundle of nerves.  
  
Jongdae's surprised shriek stops all the movements, Minseok hovering over him with concerned eyes. Before he can apologise, Jongdae assures him, "I'm fine, just got surprised." At Jongdae's answer, the tentacles resume their ministrations. Another sucker enters Jongdae's hole, moving methodically to open Jongdae up. The other two lengthen even more, and move up, up, up to Jongdae's chest and attaches themselves to his nipples, flicking and playing with them.

  
Jongdae chokes on his breath, the onslought of pleasure blinding him. Fortunately, Minseok is kissing along his jawline now, leaving his mouth alone so Jongdae can draw in gulps of air into his lungs.  
  
After Jongdae has been prepped properly, the thin suckers slides out, and the mushroom head starts pushing, trying to get in. Jongdae pushes out against the intrusion, and the thick head slips inside with a soft pop. It stays nestled just inside the opening, doesn't move untill says in a shaky moan, "H-hyung, move."  
  
Minseok pushes the tentacle inside. It felt so much more intimate to stare at Minseok's eyes, see the way they flutters close at the tightness around him, his lips parting to moan breathily. Jongdae himself is going delirious with pleasure.

The tentacle slides in deep, deep, deeper than any other cock or dildo Jongdae has taken, then it pulls back, slowly. The slow push and pull soon speeds up, providing Jongdae with delicious friction. 

Minseok kisses Jongdae's lips, "Can you take one more, love? Can hyung spread you out even more?"

Jongdae demands hotly, as much as he can in his fucked out state, "Give it to me."

Another one of those thick heads nudges at Jongdae's rim, the precome helping it slide in easily. Thick. Jongdae has never felt this full, his ass spread wide to accommodate two tentacles. It should be a bit painful, but Jongdae only drowns more in the sea of pleasure.

One of the suckers fattens up and the suction-head stretches itself to a suction cup, swallowing Jongdae's cock bit by bit. The third dick-tentacle has dissappeared inside Minseok's own ass, along with the sucker.

The two tentacles inside Jongdae's ass are thrusting into his prostate alternately, the suckers pulling on his cock and nipples. Jongdae's eyes rolled to the back of his, mouth wide open around soundless moan. He was too far gone in pleasure to do anything but take what he's given.

Jongdae's orgasm is denied again and again, the sucker tightening its mouth around the base of Jongdae's cock whenever he's close. After an eternity, Minseok pants over him, “C-close, Dae, are you with me?”

Jongdae croaks out a non-committal hum, his brain too muddled with pleasure to proper sentences. He does however, squeeze down on the tentacles inside his ass, as best as he can.

That's all it took. Minseok flys into a hard climax, the suckers writhes on Jongdae's nipple, sucking hard and intense. The one on Jongdae's cock spasms, making Jongdae cum as well. The tentacles inside his asshole kept cumming and cumming and _cumming_ , enough to make Jongdae feel like his own ass was squirting. 

All of the tentacles retracts from both their bodies, both of their assholes squelch obscenely, dripping in cum. Minseok cuddles Jongdae's trembling body to his chest, soothing and praising him.

They remained like that for a while, basking in the afterglow. After around half an hour, when Jongdae regained the ability to speak again, he asks Minseok, kissing the fluffy cheek, "Let me take you out on dinner?" 

Minseok smiles, glowing like sunrise, "It's a date." Then he tilts his head closer, lips touching Jongdae's ears, "After that, you can fuck me." 

The window-glass is tinted with the golden rays of the sun, bathing Minseok's bedroom in the hue of molten gold when Jongdae shoves his tongue into Minseok's mouth.


End file.
